Will the Spy
by Socksycherry
Summary: What if Alan was the spy, but the gang still believed it was Will, what would happen to him and Djaq? R&R PLEASE. Set just after 2.5
1. Chapter 1

_**Hello again. I do know that I have several stories to finish, but oh well. I just need to say that this is set if Alan was really the spy, but Robin and the gang still believed it was Will. I don't really know why i'm writing it. It's not like the others that I have written, which are just because I had to, or I felt obliged to. I can't explain it, so I won't. I think I might just get on with the story.**_

_**Djaq wandered around the small stalls that were spread throughout Nottingham town. Every now and again though, she would stop at one, pick up a few objects from upon it, pay the owner a few coins, and then wander off again. She did this several times, before eventually making it to the side entrance to the huge stone castle that shadowed the whole shire. She pulled her hood over her head, and stood in the shadows, waiting for the man who would soon be coming out of the nearby door. Just as planned though, he soon did. He walked straight over to her, knowing she would be there, and pulled her into a large embrace. She wrapped her hands around her neck, and kissed him longingly on the lips. He pulled away before she wanted him to however, and began to talk to her.**_

_**'Djaq, what are you doing here? You know that Robin would not be happy if he saw you, especially after what he thinks I did.' She hugged him close, rested her head onto his shoulder, and began talking into the warm comfort that he provided. **_

_**'Will, I had to come. You know that I do not like all of this secrecy between us and the gang. Why did you not just tell them what your plan was, then we could all be happy. And together.' Tears were crowding at the corners of her eyes, but not wanting to let even her love seeing her weakness, she snuggled even further into him. This in turn caused his arms to tighten around her waist. **_

_**'Djaq my love, you do know why I could not tell them. Because if I did, then it would ruin the whole plan, they would treat me differently as Guy's servant, and not only would it put me in danger, but everyone else as well. It is better this way. If it was any other, then I would not be able to tell you this. Guy has a shipment of gold coming to Nottingham via the North Road tomorrow at around noon. He has not put many guards onto the cart, so as not to draw much attention to it. If you're careful, then you could seize it for yourself.' Djaq smiled into his shirt. She loved him more than life itself, not just for his looks or his talents, that was too shallow for her. But for his loyalty, even when he was pretending not to be, and for his caring and selfless nature. She loved him completely, and was so happy that they could be together, even if it was only stolen moments, and in secret. **_

_**'Now, you have to go Djaq, otherwise the others will get suspicious. Make sure they do not know where you have been, and above all else, keep yourself safe. Okay?' She pulled herself slowly away from his warmth, and looked deeply into his emerald green eyes. The eyes that she knew had seen too much in their short lives, and the eyes that she had truly fallen in love with.**_

_**'Okay Will. I love you, do not forget that, Goodbye.' He leant down and kissed her gently on the nose, causing her to giggle slightly. She began to walk slowly away from him, but even though he had seen her almost every day since he had met her, she still held him under a spell. He still had to watch her until she disappeared behind a corner, and even then, his eyes would linger there for a few seconds, before he reluctantly walked back towards his large casdtle shaped prison.**_

_**Okay, i'm in a very deep mood, and i'm feeling quite depressed so I felt like writing this. My internet's being slow, and the TV's being used, so I thought I would just sit here in silence and type. I like what came out of it. So, i'm just going to carry on for a while...**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Hello again. I do know that I have several stories to finish, but oh well. I just need to say that this is set if Alan was really the spy, but Robin and the gang still believed it was Will. I don't really know why i'm writing it. It's not like the others that I have written, which are just because I had to, or I felt obliged to. I can't explain it, so I won't. I think I might just get on with the story.**_

_**'Djaq, where have you been? I thought I told you to be back some time ago.' Robin looked at her suspiciously, wondering with every ounce of himself where she had been. Though despite of all this, he did not wish to press the matter so much, the large sack on her shoulder indicated that she had completed her mission to buy some food for the villagers, and so that was good enough for him. **_

_**'I am sorry Robin, I was so caught up, that I must have forgotten the time. It will not happen again.' Djaq walked instantly over to her medical area that was hidden away underneath her loft, and began to sort out some of her medical supplies. Everyone within the gang had noticed the change in their young Saracen friend, ever since Will had been found to be the traitor amongst them, and had been sent away. It was common knowledge amongst the small group that Will had feelings for Djaq, he had even admitted it the year before, but none knew of the secret feelings that Djaq quite obviously had harboured for the young carpenter. But her mood could not be helped if his leaving was the root of her unhappiness. He had chosen his path, and now she must choose hers.**_

_**'Oh yes, Robin, I have heard from someone in Nottingham that Guy has a shipment of gold coming in on the North road tomorrow at noon, there will be few guards, and if we want it, then it should be easy to take.' Djaq said this as if it was nothing important, barely even registering if the rest of the gang had even been listening to her.**_

_**'And who told you this Djaq?' Robin was not planning on asking her who she had been seeing whilst she was in Nottingham, but if she was plaaning on practically flaunting it in front of the group anyway, then he was going to question her. **_

_**'Someone.' Djaq did not even look up from her work as she talked to him, before standing up slowly, and heading over to the entrance to their camp. She finally turned to look Robin in the eyes, holding a small blanket in her hands with something in it. 'I am going for a walk Robin, I do not know how long I shall be.' She turned back to the outside world, and walked quickly away from the gang who, since Will had left, had either tried to smother her, or stay as far away from her as possible, suspicious of her every move.**_

_**'Should we follow her Robin?' John asked quietly so that, if she was still close to the camp, then she would not be able to hear them.**_

_**'No John, I think that we all need some time to calm down, especially her.' And Robin walked off over to his bed, lying down to contemplate everything that had happened over the last few days. He had lost one of his best friends to his enemies, and now another was turning away from him, and from the people she had promised to help no matter what. It was all too confusing for him, and before too long, sleep took him over, as well as the rest of his gang.**_

_**Okay then everyone, because I am no longer depressed, I am not sure whether this chapter will be as good as the first, but oh well. I did not get a lot of reviews for chapter 1, and so I would like to reach 10 reviews to update, and something big is about to happen.**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Hello again. I do know that I have several stories to finish, but oh well. I just need to say that this is set if Alan was really the spy, but Robin and the gang still believed it was Will. I don't really know why i'm writing it. It's not like the others that I have written, which are just because I had to, or I felt obliged to. I can't explain it, so I won't. I think I might just get on with the story.**_

_**And just to clear things up, no one knows that Will is really innocent, except Djaq. And that includes Robin, he still thinks it's Will. I just had to write a Robin that doesn't know everything. **_

_**Djaq had walked in silence to the edge of a small stream that passed a mile or two awy from the camp. She sat gracefully down onto a nearby rock, before opening up the blanket she had taken with her, and wrapping it around her shoulders. From it however, she took a small wooden tag that had the trademark group insignia carved into it. She traced her fingers lovingly over it's surface, before flipping it to reveal what had been on the underside. Two small letters had been intricately worked into the wood, spelling the initials of herself and her love.**_

_**No one in the gang knew where the other members of the gang had been after Will was forcefully evicted from the group. Robin had told them to split and to stay in the woods, that much they knew for certain, but that was the extent of their knowledge. None of them had known that Djaq had secretly gone back to retrieve the tags that had been ripped so harshly from Wills's neck, and thrown in disgrace to the floor. But now they were the only tings she had to remind herself of him when he was not near, and she was not about to let the rest of the gang know that she had them, not after what they did to the rest of his things. As they all reached the camp after such a long day, the lads had wasted no time to strip out all of his things, and place them somewhere in the woods for him to find. She never thought them to be cruel, but surely they knew by then how she felt for him, and how, almost forcing her to witness such a thing must have pulled ferociously at her heart.**_

_**She continued to sit there, surrounded in her own silence for hours. Or atleast that was how it felt. She wanted to stand up, and run straight back to Nottingham, straight back to Will, but she knew that she could not. Just as he had said, it would put both of them in danger, and she could not live with herself if anything were to happen to him, especially because of her. So instead, she merely sat there, her own thoughts battling for supremecy over her want for silence from everything, just staring into the dark space that lay in front of her. **_

_**A few hours later, she began to stand up, knowing that if she did not return to her friends soon, then they would begin to worry about her. Although she had proved herself to bo just as worthy as the men on many occasions, they still treated her as a piece of porcelain at times. Something she really grudged. But before she could turn to head back to them, and the camp shaped prison she had been froced to stay in, she felt a sharp blow to the back of her head, causing her to fall unconcious to the ground. Lying there, a pair of strong arms wrapped themselves around her small, and now almost frail body, carrying her from the night, and from any chance of help.**_

_**See, I told you something big was going to happen. I would please like to reach 20 reviews for chapter 4. I know it's a tall order, but the next one contains lots of Will, and I seriously think that he deserves it...**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Hello again. I do know that I have several stories to finish, but oh well. I just need to say that this is set if Alan was really the spy, but Robin and the gang still believed it was Will. I don't really know why i'm writing it. It's not like the others that I have written, which are just because I had to, or I felt obliged to. I can't explain it, so I won't. I think I might just get on with the story.**_

_**And just to clear something else up, Alan is still in the gang, i've just not given him any lines yet. He doesn't really feel like talking, because he thinks he got Will thrown out of the gang. He's not officially stopped being Giz's spy yet, but he's not been to see him in a while. If anyone else has any more queries, then just review and tell me. What the hey, review anyway.**_

_**'So then, what do you think we should do today? We could terrorise some villagers, or we could always raise some more taxes. Hmmm, choices, choices.' Will could only look upon the sheriff in utter disgust, as the revolting man before him came up with more insane ways to make the peasants lives hell. He so desperately wanted to kill the sheriff, the same man who only a month beforehand had killed his father, and who was now treating the young carpenter as if he had the same dreams and intentions as him. How dare he even think that one of Robin Hood's outlaws would want anything he wanted, true that one of them had spyed for him, but it wasn't Will. But he quickly brought from his musings as the sheriff rose from his seat, walked around his large, oak desk, and stepped right up to the young man. **_

_**'Actually, I have a better idea, one that I know you will just love.' He walked away from the man, after trying to look him in the eyes, but Will being too tall, and headed over to his other sidecick. ' I think that a hanging is in order then Gizzy, maybe our new friend in the dungeons. Our new friend here will enjoy this one.' And with a single menacing look to Will, who was faced away from him, he walked quickly away from his study, to go and see the exact person he was planning on executing the following day.**_

_**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

_**Djaq slowly and groggily rose from the cold, hard ground which she had been thrown upon on her entrance to the dungeon. Her head quickly began to throb against the hand she had placed there, and as she tried to stand up, realised that she could not. One quick glance down showed her that the sheriffs men had manacled her feet together, and then chained them to the wall. She could not say that she was overly suprised, after what she had done to them on the way there.**_

_**She woke up slowly, her head pounding as it was in the dungeons, to realise that she was being held quite tightly in someone's arms. At first she believed it to be Will, though she did not know why, but one quick reassessment of the person told her wh it was. This man was too cold to be her love, too dark and terrible. He had an aura of pure hatred surrounding him, and it almost made her shiver at the thought of him even being within a hundred feet of her. Luckily though, Gisbourne had not yet noticed that she was awake, and so this gave her the element of suprise she needed if she was going to get away from him. She moved her hand swiftly upwards, punching him hard in his lower jaw, then, as he reeled backwards she jumped out from his arms. Quickly, she saw that there was not just Gisbourne there in the forest with her, but a few soldiers as well. If the gang had been with her, then they would have easily been beaten, but by herself, Djaq was not so sure she could handle it. But she knew that she had to try anyway, she was not one to let herself be captured, just because the odds were stacked against her. She reached quickly for her sword, but noticing it was not there, she instead knew that she would have to use the hand to hand combat she had learned from her brother to get away. In fact, she did very well against the untrained guards, and the first two were easily dispatched, though the third was harder. She was close to knocking him unconcious, as she had been, when once again a sword hilt connected with her head, and as before, she was knocked cold, and taken away from her beloved forest.**_

_**So here she was, stuck in the dungeons, of a castle owned and lived in by her worst enemy, and to make all of these matters worse, she could hear his loud, echoing voice making it's way through the cold flagstone corridors towards her.**_

_**There we go then. I'm not overly sure about that one, but oh well. I needed to do that so I could carry on with the story. Keep going to 35 reviews for the next chapter, when we have more sheriff, and a nice juicy revelation.**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Hello again. I do know that I have several stories to finish, but oh well. I just need to say that this is set if Alan was really the spy, but Robin and the gang still believed it was Will. I don't really know why i'm writing it. It's not like the others that I have written, which are just because I had to, or I felt obliged to. I can't explain it, so I won't. I think I might just get on with the story.**_

_**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

_**As the sheriff made his way down to the dungeons where his outlaw was kept, the only thing he could think about was all of the different ways in which he could get to him and his friends. He descended the cold, stone steps, and when he reached the cell where he was being kept, was suprised at what he saw.**_

_**'Aaah, I knew that we had an outlaw here, but I was not told that our little Saracen friend was back with us. Well, I hope you enjoy your stay with us, though it will be a short one. There will be a hanging tomorrow, and you will be there, along with your outlaw who is upstairs right now.' Djaq had been ignoring the vile man in front of her up until this point, but at the mention of an outlaw, who she was sure was Will, her eyes instantly lifted to meet his, and she got up quickly from where she was knealt. Her hand reached up to grab his collar, and she pulled him tightly against the bars, until a burly guard ran towards him, hitting her wrist hard with a large wooden baton. She distinctly heard a crack as her wrist gave way, and she retreated in pain towards the back end of her cell. The sheriff grinned evillyat her, before deciding it was time to leave this pit of a dungeon, and head back upstairs to his fire and spiced wine. **_

_**'You and your outlaw friend will die tomorrow, and will you be saved, a clue... no. But it's not all bad, you won't be lonely for much longer.' And with that, he turned swiftly on his heel ,and left Djaq to tend to her wrist.**_

_**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

_**Will and Gisbourne were still waiting in the Sheriff's offices for him to return, when they heard the rhythmic clanging of his boots against the stone floor, followed by a loud shout which echoed down the narrow corridor.**_

_**'Guards, grab the outlaw in there, and throw him in the dungeons with his friend!' The sound finally registered with Will, but before he could try to escape, he was grabbed around the arms, and was being dragged forward towards where he knew the dungeons were. He had no chance of escape, and would soon be hanged for being with the outlaws. Robin would not save him, he still believed him to be a traitor, and Djaq did not know where he was. His only chance was that the outlaw in the dungeons was Alan, Much would not help him, and John would just thump him. His only chance was Alan, But wait, what if it was Djaq...**_

_**Oooh, cliffie. I would please like to get to 42 reviews for the next chapter, which is when Will realises who is in the dungeons, and an emotional reunion.**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Hello again. I do know that I have several stories to finish, but oh well. I just need to say that this is set if Alan was really the spy, but Robin and the gang still believed it was Will. I don't really know why i'm writing it. It's not like the others that I have written, which are just because I had to, or I felt obliged to. I can't explain it, so I won't. I think I might just get on with the story.**_

_**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

_**As Djaq sat alone upon the cold, hard flagstones of her cell, a loud echo of nearing footsteps brought her from her silent musings. She got up slowly from her seat, and walked over to the bars, still nursing her certainly broken wrist with her second hand. Guards came storming through the dark and dank dungeons, with a large figure being dragged unceremoniously along the floor behind them. By the sheriff's earlier words, Djaq instantly recognised who it was. It was not only this however that let her know that it was her beloved and not just some poor unsuspecting peasant who could not pay their taxes. After hours, whole nights even spent in the camp calmly watching the peaceful form, the young Saracen had almost memorised every part of him, every contour on his face, every twitch of his hand as he dreamt. **_

_**Unfortunately though, before Djaq could call out to him to show who it was in the cell, one of the burly guards who were on duty forced her back from the bars by harshly pushing her until she fell hard against the floor. She knew it was so she would not escape when they added a new prisoner to her already too small cell. The large wrought iron door slowly and noisily clattered open, and once again a prisoner was thrown to the dungeon floors, before the door slammed suddenly shut, and all of the guards stormed out as one large blockade.**_

_**Will took a moment to regain his senses as he was thrown into the cell, but was brought quickly back to the harsh reality of his situation when a small yet comforting hand placed itself upon his shoulder. He quickly spun around to confirm who he already knew that it was. He smiled slightly as he was greeted by Djaq's warm, brown eyes on his, and a loving yet forced smile on her lips. He took her hand from his shoulder, and placed it against hi mouth, kissing it softly. Yet despite the intimacy and closeness that was automatically there between the two of them, tears of sadness continuously crowded at the corners of her eyes. A few of them had even managed to escape and had begun to fall gracefully down her cheeks as she began to talk.**_

_**'Will, why are you here? I thought the Sheriff trusted you. And Gisbourne...' She abruptly stopped talking as a work-worn hand lifted up and gently wiped away the few tears that had remained upon her tanned cheeks.**_

_**Sorry I haven't updated in a while, but i've had such a terrible night, I just felt I had to relieve some stress just so that I didn't kill anyone of throw anything. Please review, it'll make me feel so much better. So please, it only takes a second. Thanks.**_


End file.
